


Santa Sam and Elf Dean

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: 'Tis the season for parents to plan out Santa gifts. Even Sam and Dean are making plans to play Santa.





	Santa Sam and Elf Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Packages  
> Song: Bunker Christmas Playlist

 

 

“Hey Sam,” said Dean as he exited the bathroom, “Do you think we ought to get Jack a Santa gift?”

 

“Yeah!” says Sam with his eyes lit up. “We could totally do that!” 

 

“I don’t know what to get him but we also need to get him some gifts under the tree.” Dean walks back into the bathroom and tosses the towel over the shower curtain rod. “Maybe some hunting gear, perhaps a gun.”

 

“A gun from you would mean the world to him,” says Sam from the bed. “You’re right, we’ll need to work on a list of what to get him.” 

 

Dean walks around the bed and crawls under the covers. “Hey, little brother.”

 

“Hey, big brother,” Sam replies. They snuggle in against the winter chill in the bunker. They can faintly hear Terminator playing down the hallway. All is good, all is quiet. The boys quickly fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Sam has a written list in front of him when Dean enters the library. He pushes it across the table and Dean settles in. 

 

“I like the thought of a bag of undies and socks. So traditional. More flannel from us-perhaps we could add a Carhart jacket to the list. Get him a heavy jacket for outside work and hunting.”

 

“Great idea,” says Sam pushing a pen across the table. Dean adds it to the list. “I’m thinking of getting him a laptop and a hunter’s journal.”

 

“That’s cool. How about the laptop from Santa and the journal from you. Then I get a gun for him.”

 

“That works! I can do some looking and see if I can’t find something else to add to the journal.” 

 

"How about a hunter’s hunting basket thing. Coffee thermos, a deck of card, quick charge phone charger. That type of thing” offers Dean.

 

“I like that,” says Sam. “I’ll go online today and get an order placed.”

 

“I’m going to run over to Sevenson for a gun this afternoon. And get the mail to see if we have more cards,” says Dean.

 

“Sounds good.” says Sam. 

 

* * *

 

A week later, Dean comes back to the bunker with two larger boxes. Jack’s eyes light up and Dean makes it a point to hand them to Sam. 

 

“Christmas?” asks Jack.

 

“Christmas,” confirms Dean as Sam heads down into the bowels of the bunker. “Stay out of the boxes, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure. This is exciting!” says Jack. Dean smiles and hands two more envelopes to Jack. 

 

“Show those to Sam when he gets back,” says Dean as he heads back to the garage. 

 

“Need some help?” asks Jack.

 

“Nope, I’m good,” says Dean not wanting Jack to find out there’s more Christmas coming into the bunker. After all, Santa Sam and his Elf Dean wanted a few surprises on Christmas day. 


End file.
